The Approaching Storm
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: The nWo's mayhem brings about unexpected tragedies.
1. Prologue

The Approaching Storm  
  
Okay this just popped into my head after what happened to Rock Monday night. Normally it takes a lot longer for my fic ideas to fertilize. Â Also, I have Trish as Rock's girlfriend in this. Â Makes sense a little later.  
  
TITLE: The Approaching Storm Prologue/?  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: Â R to be on the safe side.  
  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, DEATH. Â Â   
  
SPOILERS: Through 2/18/2002's RAW.  
  
SUMMARY: The nWo's mayhem brings about two unexpected tragedies. Response to my own challenge made to KarenFic.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns most of these characters. Â I get no money off of them. Â Don't sue. Â Credit goes to imdb.com for Rock's birthdate.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net. Anywhere else, please ask.  
  
The Approaching Storm  
  
Prologue  
  
Â Â Â Â In a darkened office building on the West coast of the United States, a middle aged man sat in his darkened office watching the West coast RAW feed with great interest. Â The segment of the show that he'd anticipated the most was when the nWo violently trapped the Rock and his girlfriend Trish Stratus in the ambulance and violently destroyed it with the semi truck. Â The scene in his mind when off without a hitch. Â After the segment, he leaned back in his chair and awaited the phone call from his boys telling him that phase one of their brilliant plan was complete and stage two was underway.  
  
Â Â Â Â After the end of the West Coast edition of RAW, the black screen with the ominous white letters made the man's evil smile all the more wider:  
  
DWAYNE "THE ROCK" JOHNSON  
  
May 2, 1972 - February 18, 2002  
  
Â Â Â "Almost perfect," the man muttered as the phone rang.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Part two of the job's underway," Kevin Nash's voice boomed in the man's ear. Â "Everything's going along perfectly."  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "Almost perfect," Nash's boss said. "What happened with Austin?"  
  
Â Â Â Â Â "We were hoping to get to him backstage, but Angle had him arrested on Vince's orders before we could do anything, really," Nash explained.  
  
Â Â Â Â The man on the other end grunted, "Probably just as well, leaving Austin outta this may lessen the chances of things going wrong again like last time. Â Watch your backs though. Austin's still over your interference at No Way Out and I don't think the Olympic dork having him arrested is going to detour him from trying to get a little payback on you guys.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Nash scoffed, "We can handle a drunk redneck, no problem."  
  
Â Â Â Â "Don't get cocky Nash," the man scolded, "we've planned too much and come too far to start underestimating these people now. Â What's Stratus' condition?" The Blonde Canadian and her relationship and obvious concern for the Rock was the one thing that hadn't been counted on and the gray - haired man wanted to know if the WWF diva poised a more serious threat to the nWo's plans.  
  
Â Â Â Â "From what little we've gathered, we sent her into a nice long coma with some internal injuries. Flair's got some guards and superstars watching her so we can't get close to her," Nash described the former Women's Champion's current state of health.  
  
Â Â Â Â "Fine, let me know if the condition of the 'People's' girlfriend changes. Â Better or worse," the man emphasized that last part to Nash.  
  
Â Â Â Â "Got it," Nash replied. He turned to the action behind him. Â "Look Hollywood's got the camera set up, so I gotta go."  
  
Â Â Â Â "All right, send the boys my regards and tell Hollywood I'll join you as soon as the time's right," Nash's boss said.  
  
Â Â Â Â All right, later," Nash said hanging up the phone.  
  
Â Â Â Â The man on the other end of the country hung up the phone with maniacal glee. Despite the Austin and Stratus factors everything was going rather well. Everybody was clueless about what was really going on, and those who might have stood a chance of figuring things out and stopping him and the nWo were either unwittingly on the nWo's side or were distracted by other things. Â All things considered, things were perfect.  
  
Â Â Â Â Vince doesn't know what hit him.  
  
Â Â Â Â And with that thought, Eric Bischoff began laughing malevolently.  
  
So what do you think? Â More will come shortly. Â Please feed my muse with feedback so that's possible. 


	2. Chapter One: Things Change

Okay, the muse got rolling on this one. Â So here's the next part of The Approaching Storm. Â I twist some things in the WWF Storyline right up through next Monday.  
  
TITLE: The Approaching Storm Chapter One  
  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com  
  
RATING: *R*  
  
CONTENT: Â VIOLENCE, RAPE/NON - CONSENSUAL SEX, ADULT LANGUAGE, CHARACTER DEATH.  
  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA, CHARACTER DEATH.  
  
SPOILERS: Through the 3/24/02 RAW where Steph is in the handicap match to keep her place in the WWF (Yes I know it's been changed to a Triple Threat, but I prefer to keep this a handicap match. Â You'll see why when you read the chapter). Â I've also tweaked some history here and there from at least January to make some things I have work. Â Chapter One takes place six months after the prologue which was set at the 2/18/02 RAW in Chicago where Rock got hit with that ambulance.  
  
SUMMARY: Â The nWo's mayhem destroys two lives and changes the wrestling landscape forever*THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE SIX MONTHS AFTER THE 2/18/02 RAW*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Â If I owned the characters then I'd take out Rocky's "death" and implement the rest of this as what really should've gone down at 'Mania and the events that lead into the split in companies.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net under the name Juliet3:16 2000.  
  
The Approaching Storm  
  
Chapter One  
  
Things Change  
  
Â Â Â Lita watched helplessly in the lockerroom as the nWo did some more damage to Edge and Christian. Â She watched the gang finish up their assault, spraypainting nWo on both blonde Canadians backs and leave.  
  
Â Â Â It's not fair, they've got their own company now, why don't they just destroy that one before they come after us, the Extreme diva sighed bitterly, At least they didn't kill anybody this time.  
  
Â Â Â It had been at least six months since the heinous act of violence that put Trish Stratus in a deep coma and claimed the life of the Rock. Six months since nWo's mayhem changed the landscape of wrestling forever.  
  
Â Â Â Ric Flair, furious over the nWo's vile actions and the fact that Vince got the nWo off with only involuntary manslaughter and community service, challenged McMahon to a winner - take - all match at WrestleMania. Rules were simple: Whoever won got 100% of the World Wrestling Federation, the loser got nothing and would have to leave the Federation forever.  
  
Â Â Â Didn't quite work out that way, Lita thought ruefully.  
  
Â Â Â "Hey red, how you doing?" a somber voice came from behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â Despite the carnage that Lita had just seen, she couldn't help but manage a ghost of a smile for her boyfriend.  
  
Â Â Â "Just fine if the nWo would just confine themselves to their own show and leave the WWF completely alone," the tall redhead said turning around to look straight into the dark eyes of Shane McMahon.  
  
Â Â Â Shane had been the difference maker in determining who would get control of the WWF at WrestleMania. Â Vince and Ric went at each other with everything they had. Â Vince was actually having the apprehend on Flair, thanks to the Undertaker and nWo's interference and it seemed that Vince would finally succeed in driving his nemesis out of the WWF forever.  
  
Â Â Â Until Shane came to ringside.  
  
Â Â Â Nobody had a clue that the eldest McMahon child had even been in Toronto, let alone at the Skydome arena. Â When Vince waived off the security that tried to evict Shane from the arena, it seemed that both the final nail in Flair's coffin and a full - fledged family reunion was insured. Â While Vince's daughter Stephanie was distracting the referee, Vince motioned his son to come into the ring with a chair for what everybody assumed was the crushing blow to Ric Flair's distinguished career.  
  
Â Â Â But instead of Flair getting hit, Shane cracked his father over the head with the chair. Â Shane then helped Flair get to his feet. Â Flair managed to regain the upperhand against Vince, eventually getting the patriarch of the McMahon family to submit to the Figure Four leglock for total control of the World Wrestling Federation.  
  
Â Â Â The moments that followed where complete chaos. Â The nWo and the rest of the lockerroom cleared to fight each other in the largest brawl in Federation history. Stephanie stepped into the ring to confront her brother over his betrayal, slapping her brother in the process. Â Shane shoved his sister into his soon - to - be - ex - brother - in - law Hunter Hearst Helmsley, who then pedigreed his estranged wife for costing him the undisputed championship earlier in the night.  
  
Â Â Â The following night on RAW, the now - exiled McMahon patriarch and his daughter got two additional shocks: Not only was Vince's now - ex - wife Linda keeping her position as WWF CEO, but Flair had given Shane back 25% of the shares Shane and Stephanie had sold when they put everything they'd had into the now - defunct Alliance. Â A week later, Stephanie lost a handicap match with Chris Jericho against her husband Triple H when Hunter pinned her and was forced into seemingly permanent exile. Â Although he'd gotten rid of his soon - to - ex, Triple H did not win the title as Stephanie had brokered a deal where if she got pinned by Hunter, Jericho would not lose the titles, even though she'd honor the "leave the Federation forever" stipulation of the match. Â No one had seen hid nor hair of the "Billion Dollar Princess" since the day she'd lost the match.  
  
Â Â Â Vince however, vowing to destroy the company he'd created, created another company under the nWo banner, stealing many wrestlers including the World and Women's champions, eventually forcing a deal that allowed the WWF Women's and World titles to be defended in both companies until the turncoats, Jazz, and Jericho were beaten for the belts by a WWF contracted competitor. Vince also got control of SMACKDOWN out of the deal as well. Â The list of wrestlers who both joined the nWo controlled company and stayed loyal to the WWF under Ric Flair were both predictable and surprising.  
  
Â Â Â "Lita?" Shane asked, breaking the redhead from her thoughts.  
  
Â Â Â "Hm?" Lita responded, clearly still distracted by her thoughts.  
  
Â Â Â "I asked if you were going to the hospital while we were in Chicago?" Shane repeated his earlier question. "Are you okay?"  
  
Â Â Â Speaking of the one thing that hasn't changed in six months, Lita sighed looking at her lover. Â "I was just thinking about how much things have changed in six months."  
  
Â Â Â Shane nodded somberly. The last six months had been hard on everyone loyal to the WWF, but they'd been especially hard on Lita.  
  
Â Â Â "Come on Red, let's go pay Trish a visit," Shane said, absently stroking the redhead's arm.  
  
Â Â Â Lita stood, taking one last look at the monitor in time to see Edge and Christian being helped from the ring by WWF officials. Â "Let's check to see if Edge and Christian are okay first, to see if their okay before we leave."  
  
Â Â Â Shane nodded and the duo walked out of the lockerroom.  
  
What did you think of this chapter? Feedback helps the muses and gets chapters out quicker. 


	3. Chapter Two: A Diva's Awakening

Sorry for the long time it took to update this one.  
  
TITLE: The Approaching Storm Chapter Two/? *R*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, TORTURE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, HORROR, ANGST  
SPOILERS: Up through 3/24/02 when Stephanie lost the three - way (though I kept it a handicap match in this fic's universe) and was cashiered out of the WWF, though I've tweaked little things here and there in this universe to make certain things work.  
SUMMARY: The nWo's mayhem brings about two unexpected tragedies and changes the Federation forever.  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns all. I own nothing.  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Fanfiction.net. Anyplace else please ask.  
  
_The Approaching Storm  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A Diva's Awakening  
  
_Lita and Shane walked down the quiet corridors of the hospital. Lita always hated hospitals and her visits to this particular one where no exception. She hopped nervously from one foot to another, trying in vain not to let her anxiety show as Shane signed them both in at the Visitor's desk of the long - term care wing of the hospital.  
  
As the couple started down the long corridor of the long - term care unit, Lita started getting nervous and apprehensive as was her pattern every time she came to a hospital.  
  
Last time she was at a hospital, it was to see a man she'd considered a brother laying on a bed. His career all but over at the hands of his very own biological brother.  
  
Lita took a deep breath as they approached the room she and Shane had been searching for. They saw the bodyguards of the day standing outside of it. Ric Flair tended to put at least two WWF wrestlers to guard the Trish's room to protect the comatose diva and keep her from the nWo's grasp. The nWo would be happy to finish the job they'd started that cold February evening six months earlier.  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Shane asked the two men standing outside Trish Stratus' room. Two men who'd been apart of Shane and Stephanie's Alliance a year prior. _  
_  
_Irony can be a funny thing sometimes, _the Boy Wonder mused privately.  
  
"Not much," the darker skinned of the two bodyguards said to Shane and Lita. "How'd everything at the show go tonight?"  
  
Shane sighed. "nWo strikes again," he replied bitterly.  
  
"Shit," said the taller, blonder of the two guarding Trish at that moment, then looked directly at Shane. "Who'd they go after this time?"  
  
"Edge and Christian," Lita replied, the redhead answering the question before her lover could. "Right in the middle of the ring, too."  
  
"We checked before we left Drew. This time those goons only left bumps and bruises," Shane added.  
  
Andrew "Test" Martin snorted. "Ironic five months ago Edge and Christian were beating the hell out of each other, now their getting the crap getting beat out of them together."  
  
"Life's funny sometimes," Lita replied, "who would've thought that you and Booker would've stayed in the WWF when Vince and everybody else left."  
  
Booker T shrugged. "Hey man, I've never had a real problem with Ric Flair. Now the nWo, I do have a problem with, even before they took their act to murder."  
  
Lita nodded. Of those remaining in the WWF Booker T, Chris Benoit, and owner Ric Flair were probably the most knowledgeable about the nWo and what it was capable of. For Booker T to say he didn't see the nWo's opening salvo involving the Rock and Trish coming six months ago meant nobody could've.  
  
"Um, can I see her now?" Lita asked motioning beyond the door Booker T and Andrew were guarding.  
  
"Yeah, Red. Go on in," Booker told her opening the door for Lita to pass.  
  
Lita entered, the sight before her breaking her heart like always. Trish looked unnatural lying on the hospital bed before Lita. Even before they had become friends it would've been very hard for the redhead to imagine the shorter blonde to be still for even a moment, much less for six months.  
  
"Hey," Lita said to the silent diva before her, "we had a show tonight."  
  
With that Lita shut the door, and proceeded to tell the comatose Trish Stratus everything that had happened in the redhead's life since her last visit.

* * * 

She didn't know how long she'd been floating in the sea of darkness around her. One minute she was being jostled around in the ambulance with Rock, the next she was in wherever the hell she was. A place with no light, no sound, no touch or smell.   
  
In a word hell for Trish Stratus.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed since the nWo's attack but Trish was more than ready to leave. Sometimes she'd sworn she'd heard Rock's voice calling out to her, but she wasn't sure if it was really his voice or if she was imagining it.  
  
She thought at the moment she could here somebody faintly talking to her, but was she imagining it?  
  
_'Rock? Dwayne?'_ she called out in her mind.  
  
As she zeroed in on the voice, it started getting louder and Trish soon figured out it was a woman's voice speaking.  
  
"... And you know for being Vince McMahon's son, Shane's a really good guy. Better than Matt, but I suppose anybody's better than Matthew Moore Hardy at this point," the voice finished up, snorting bitterly.  
  
_'Lita?'_ Trish thought.  
  
Deciding she'd had enough of the floating darkness she was presently in, Trish followed the sound of the redhead's voice, hoping for a way out of the dark place she was in.  
  
Feeling came back in a rush, as she suddenly felt very heavy lying on what she figured was most likely a hospital bed. It was a battle to open her equally heavy eyelids. When she managed to get them open, there was a slightly fuzzy picture of Lita at the foot of her bed. She blinked a couple of times, the image of the tattooed redhead becoming clearer.  
  
"Lita?" Trish croaked out, shocked at how horse her voice sounded.  
  
The redhead's own voice broke off abruptly, her head snapping up to look at the suddenly awake blonde, who moments before had been virtually lifeless.  
  
"What happened? Where's Rock?" Trish asked her friend.  
  
Trish's eyes where closed again, so she didn't notice the sad and sympathetic look that was on the redhead's face.  
  
"Hold on, let me get a doctor to look at you," Lita said, pressing the call button on the rail of Trish's bed.  
  
Trish nodded, not noticing that Lita had evaded her question.

* * * 

As the doctor finished examining Trish, he looked down on his diminutive patient.  
  
"Well, Ms. Stratus, all things considered you seem remarkably healthy for somebody who an hour ago was in a deep coma. If you have any questions, - "  
  
"When can I get out of here?" Trish asked making an effort to get out of her bed.  
  
"Whoa, not quite yet. We want to keep you here for observation. Just to be safe. Now I'll allow your friends to come back in for a few minutes and they can probably answer any other questions you may have better than I can," With that the doctor turned towards the door, allowing Lita to come in before he made his own exit.  
  
"Hey, what did the doc have to say?" Lita asked, trying not to let her apprehension show. She'd been dreading this moment for six long months. She didn't know quite how to tell the other woman that her boyfriend was dead. She damn sure wasn't going to tell her what was done to his body at the moment.  
  
"He said I had to stay," the petite blonde pouted, not noticing the look of dread on her friend's face. "He won't even let me get out of bed."  
  
Lita laughed in spite of herself. Her friend had seemed to regain her energetic spirit quite quickly and wasn't happy to be stuck in the hospital bed. Her laughter died when Trish looked at the redhead and asked:  
  
"Lita, where's Rocky?"  
  
The redhead sat on the other woman's bed not wanting to break the other woman's heart, but knowing that she couldn't put off Trish knowing the truth any longer.  
  
"Um, Trish, there's something you should know," Lita began the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life. "Rocky's injuries, he was hurt far worse than you were."  
  
"Well, considering what Hogan and his buddies did before using the semi as a battering ram against us, I'm not surprised. What room is he in? I'll call the doctor and try to get him to let me see him."  
  
"He's not here, Trish"  
  
"What? But you said - " Trish felt a knot of fear form at the way the redhead could no longer meet the Canadian's eyes.  
  
"Where IS he Lita?" panic rising in her voice.  
  
"Dwayne didn't make it sweetie," Lita said softly, breaking slightly. "The doctors - they tried everything they could, but they couldn't bring him back. They almost lost you once or twice. There was nothing they could do. Trish I'm so sorry."  
  
"NO! YOU'RE LYING!" Trish screamed. Unable to believe one of the few men she'd given her heart too and had given her his in return and loved her was gone. "THAT'S A SICK JOKE LITA! WHERE IS HE?!" Trish demanded trying to get out of her bed.  
  
"Trish," Lita said trying to get her friend back into her bed without hurting the still recovering blonde.  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! IT'S NOT!" Trish screamed, her fists pummeling weakly into the redhead's chest and abdomen. Lita, for her part, allowed the blonde the outlet of releasing her anger and denial holding her friend when Trish finally spent her fury and dissolved into tears of grief.  
  
Shane McMahon popped his head in, hearing Trish's screams of denial. Seeing that his girlfriend was comforting the blonde Canadian, he silently closed the door again.  
  
He took out his cell phone and started to make some calls.  
  
  
So what do you think of this part? Feedback helps to know if you liked it and what you don't like about it.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Three: Little Surprises

Sorry for the long time it took to update this one.

TITLE: The Approaching Storm Chapter Three/? R  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: ,  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE, TORTURE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, DRAMA, HORROR, ANGST  
SPOILERS: Up through 3/24/02 when Stephanie lost the three - way (though I kept it a handicap match in this fic's universe) and was cashiered out of the WWF, though I've tweaked little things here and there in this universe to make certain things work. Lita and Edge never suffered broken necks. Flair and Hunter never went heel.  
SUMMARY: The nWo's mayhem brings about two unexpected tragedies and changes the Federation forever.  
DISCLAIMER: Vince owns all. I own nothing.  
DISTRIBUTION: The Realm, Anyplace else please ask.

_The Approaching Storm_

_Chapter Three_

_Little Surprises_

Hunter Hearst Helmsley had been getting ready to go to bed when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and answered it.

"Hey Shane, what's up?" The Game greeted his soon - to - be ex brother - in - law.

"Trish's awake," Shane said simply, without preamble. The short statement said volumes nonetheless.

"When?" Hunter asked, all thoughts of sleep now gone from his mind.

"Just about less than an hour ago. Doc said she was reasonably healthy, considering she'd just been in a six - month coma. They'll probably want to keep her here a few days in case of complications. Lita's in there with her now," Shane answered.

"How much does she know?" Hunter asked, knowing that he probably knew the answer.

"She knows Rock didn't survive the hit and run, and that's about it. She doesn't know anything about what happened to his body," Shane replied with a defensive tone in his voice, "Lita's not that callous - "

"Hey, hey, calm down, Boy Wonder," Hunter said, figuring it was best to diffuse the impending argument before it started, "I didn't mean to imply - "

"Then don't," Shane cut Hunter off," for future reference, Lita's not like your former running buddies."

"Or your sister," Hunter shot back. He sighed, knowing the subject would just end up going nowhere and besides that, Shane had a valid point about Hunter's former friends. He decided to change the subject.

"How's she physically?" referring to Trish.

"Physically, the doctor said she's in amazing shape for somebody who just came out of a six - month coma," Shane explained accepting the abrupt change of subject without question. Hunter made a valid point about his currently absentee sister and Hunter's almost ex - wife Stephanie and Shane didn't feel up to an argument after witnessing Trish's reaction to Rock's death moments earlier. "Like I said, they'll want to keep her awhile for observation and then Lita will probably want to take Trish home with her so that Trish isn't by herself for the time being.

Hunter nodded, despite Shane not being able to see it. "We're going to have to tell her what happened to Rock's body eventually. We don't, Nash will and knowing that bastard the way I do, he'll make her aware of it in the worst way possible." It was still strange for Hunter to think of his former friends, Nash, Hall, X-Pac, and Shawn Michaels as enemies rather than the friends they all used to be. But as long as all were still working for Vince McMahon in his new company then enemies they would be.

"She has to be told sometime Shane," Hunter reiterated for the man on the otherside of the line.

Shane sighed. He knew what Hunter was talking about, knew what could do to emotionally finish off the blonde woman that was currently crying on his girlfriend's shoulder in a hospital room. If Trish Stratus wasn't completely destroyed on the inside already. Shane and Lita would at least half to tell Trish the _WHOLE _truth about Rock's death and the aftermath of it before his father found out about the petite Canadian's improved medical status.

"If we can keep things quiet until we can get her out of here, then we'll try to hold off until we get her to Lita's place and break it to her there. If not, then well try to tell her as gently as we can."

"You talk to Flair?" Hunter asked.

"First person I called before I called you," Shane replied, "he thinks that outwardly, nothing should change. Keep the guards, the visits, the rotations, everything. Hopefully that will throw my Dad off the scent, so to speak for a little bit. Once Dad and Nash and Hall get word she's awake, the restraining order will kick in so that should keep them at bay a bit too," As part of the plea agreement Vince's lawyers worked out for Nash, Hall, and Hogan, there a court order in place that stated, once Trish was awake, that the three men were to not to go within a mile radius of Trish Stratus for at least four years and even longer if any of the three violated their probation period during that time.

"Good luck," Hunter muttered. He knew as well as Shane how Vince McMahon operated. Most of the employees in Vince's new company, including the nWo operated the same way. Vince liked to keep tabs on all allies and enemies, even if they didn't seem like they weren't a threat to him. Flair had to learn the hardway to keep tabs on Vince and his crownies in much the same way. Vince would probably find out quickly about Trish waking up. Even if Nash couldn't touch her, he'd probably find a way to hurt her without making it seem that he violated his probation. Hunter just hoped Trish could be spared from further agony from his former buddies.

Suddenly there was a knock on Hunter's door.

"Look, man, somebody's at the door," Hunter told Shane, "I'll call you back." Hanging up the cell phone, he went to the door.

There was nobody there when he opened it. He was about to close it when he heard a soft cooing sound. Reluctantly he looked down.

And saw a baby at his feet.

More to come soon. Thanks for reading. Will welcome feedback.


End file.
